Generation Q: what's next?
by lolicornefofol
Summary: Après la saison 1 de la génération, Bette et Angie tentent de régler chacune leurs problèmes grâce à Shane, Alice et OC.
1. Dear Valentine

Voici la première partie de la suite de L Word Generation Q, c'est à dire la saison 2! Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Tu as eu 5/20 en français ? Sérieusement Angie ! commença Bette à la vue du contrôle de sa fille

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal à comprendre à quoi ça va me servir ! rétorqua l'adolescente.

-Je vais en parler à maman T et je pense que l'on va te prendre un professeur particulier, si possible natif ! Cette note fait tache sur ton dossier, tu dois remonter ta moyenne de français !

-Mais quand est ce que je vais pouvoir voir Jordi si j'ai des cours particuliers ?!

-Je pense qu'on a trouvé le souci, tu préfères aller papillonner tous les week-ends au lieu de réviser tes examens ! Pour l'instant, tu la verras moins mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Ce n'est que temporaire, au moins jusqu'aux prochaines vacances »

Angie remonta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Bette se retourna vers Alice et Shane « On était comme ça à 16 ans ? »

Les mères d'Angie choisirent de rencontrer quelques étudiants français afin de trouver le professeur parfait.

* * *

PDV Bette

Nous avions 4 étudiants à rencontrer. Les deux premiers candidats étaient compétant, mais lorsque la troisième candidate a expliqué son parcours scolaire, Tina me donna un coup de coude léger. Je compris de suite que le quatrième entretient ne serai qu'une simple formalité.

En rentrant, Tina et moi avons annoncé la nouvelle à Angélica. Tina organisa toute la partie emploi du temps avec l'étudiante, le premier cours aura lieu demain, afin de voir si ça se passe bien.

* * *

PDV ?

Je sonnai au portail de la grande maison, et s'ouvrit rapidement. Je suivis le chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Une jeune fille afro-américaine m'ouvrit :

« Tu dois être Angélica, enchantée ! commençais-je en tendant la main.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en me serrant la main !

-Oh Valentine, rentrez ! cria une voix provenant de la cuisine »

Je suivis Angélica jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec sa mère.

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans le salon, vous aurez plus de place que dans la chambre d'Angie ! »

Angie monta chercher ses affaires à l'étage

« Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez un compte rendu précis à la fin de chaque cours pour que je suive sa progression et votre avancement dans le programme

-Bien sur »

Elle est quand même gonflée de vouloir me fliquer, mais c'est vrai que d'habitude, les mômes que j'aide son assez seul et les parents m'engagent pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'eux. Bette n'a pas l'air d'être comme ça.

Le cours se passa relativement bien. Angie n'était pas très heureuse d'avoir à travailler d'avantage que prévu. Elle surveillait son téléphone, elle semblait attendre un message qui n'arriva pas de la soirée.

A peine j'annonçais la fin de la séance qu'elle alla dans le bureau de sa mère et repartit aussitôt.

La brune me rejoignit peu de temps après.

« Les maux d'amour lui prennent toute sa concentration, entama-t-elle

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne semblait pas très intéressée par ce que j'expliquai

-Vous avez pu faire tout ce que vous aviez prévu ?

-Oui, on a refait le contrôle qu'elle a loupé et elle a brillamment reçue après avoir revu le cours. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de difficultés, je pense que ça vient du fait qu'elle a autre chose en tête !

-Je m'en doutais, mais ça ne vous dérange pas si vous continuez les cours, comme ça je sais qu'elle fait ses devoirs de français !

-Bien sur ça serait un véritable plaisir d'enseigner à une élève brillante ! Je vais vous laisser diner, bonne soirée madame Porter !

-Attendez, vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ! Je devais manger avec ma fille qui a préféré retrouver sa copine au lieu de rester avec sa vieille mère. J'en ai assez pour nous deux ! Restez avec moi pour diner ! A moins que vous ayez quelque chose de prévu ?

-Non je n'ai rien de prévu mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire »

Bette était comme Tina me l'avait présentée, sérieuse et assez imperméable à toute approche sympathique au premier abord, puis, quand elle trouvait son interlocuteur assez intéressant (ce que je devais être), elle parvenait à être à son tour en confiance laissant place à une conversation chaleureuse.

* * *

PDV général

Le diner se termina lorsque Bette reçue un appel important.

Le lendemain, Bette, Alice et Shane se retrouvèrent dans leur spot habituel. Elles se mirent à discuter des histoires de trouple d'Alice, de divorce de Shane et d'Angie. Sur une table au loin, le ton se mit à monter. Quatre personnes se disputaient. On entendait des parents faisant des reproches à leur enfant à propos de mariage et d'enfants, le genre de chose qui frustre et stresse les gens. Les jeunes sont partis rapidement en laissant les deux vieux sexagénaires seuls. Tous les clients les fixaient. Le vieil homme semblait très chic alors que la femme était hippie. Pas hippie-chic que les bobos ont repris mais vraiment très bohème.

Bette se rendit aux toilettes, la hippie la rejoignit peu de temps après.

« Vous aussi vous avez vu la scène ? entama la femme

-Oui tout à fait !

-Ah

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous juge pas. Ma fille me rend souvent folle !

-La mienne aussi, c'est dernier temps je ne la comprends plus ! Depuis que l'on s'est installé à L.A., j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est écartée

-Elle a surement construit une petite vie ici, son petit cocon et votre arrivée l'a surement brusquée.

-Peut-être »

Bette retourna s'assoir et raconta sa conversation à ses amies.

* * *

PDV Bette

Alors que j'étais à peine arrivé au bureau, je reçu un message d'Angie

« Ne panique pas, l'école va t'appeler d'ici quelques minutes »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone sonna :

« Madame Potter, je suis Monsieur Griffin, le CPE du lycée d'Angélica. Je vous appelle car il y a eu un incident ce matin. Il faudrait que vous veniez la chercher. Nous vous expliquerons tout sur place.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas venir.

-Est-ce que vous avez un membre de la famille qui puisse venir ?

-Euh non mais si une amie proche peut venir ?

-Un tuteur ?

-J'envoie quelqu'un. Je leur dirai de venir vous voir directement !

-Merci madame Porter mais il faudra quand même que vous passiez pour la paperasse !

-La paperasse ?

-Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Alice n'est pas disponible, Shane a un rendez-vous avec Quiara. En faisant le tour de mon répertoire, les deux seules personnes pouvant me rendre ce service était Dani (qui n'est pas en ville) et Valentine, sa prof de français.

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	2. La bagarre

Et voila le second chapitre !

* * *

PDV Valentine

Vous avez un nouveau message « Bonjour Valentine, désolé de vous dérangez en pleine journée mais j'aurai besoin de vous. Le lycée d'Angie a appelé et il faudrait que vous passiez la récupérer au bureau de monsieur Griffin. Je vous revaudrais ça ! Bette Porter. »

Bon bah, je n'ai que plus qu'à aller chercher Angie. Elle est peu bavarde avec moi mais j'espère qu'on pourra plus discuter sans personne au tour à guetter. Hier, il m'a semblé apercevoir l'ombre de Bette quand nous discutions, et je pense que Angie aussi.

Je me garai sur le bas-côté et me rendit directement au bureau que Bette m'avait indiqué. Angie était déjà dedans.

« Bonjour monsieur Griffin, je suis Valentine Boneli, la professeure particulière d'Angie. Madame Porter ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

-Merci d'être venu »

Il m'expliqua toute la matinée et les évènements.

Je conduis Angie à la voiture.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Angie, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter convenablement alors j'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé pour ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive.

-Non merci, fais tes conclusions

-Ok »

Mes espérances sont réduites à néant en moins d'une minute en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'on rentra, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

J'envoyai un message à Bette pour la prévenir que nous étions rentrées. Elle me répondit qu'elle passerait pour le déjeuner.

Il n'était même pas midi que Bette rentra.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle s'est disputée avec une fille, Jordi je crois et une troisième s'en est mêlé.

-Ah

-Angie a frappé la troisième.

-Ma pauvre chérie, je comprends mieux !

-Moi je suis un peu perdue.

-Elle est amoureuse de Jordi mais Jordi ne l'a jamais montré très ouvertement et donc je pense que la troisième fille c'est …

-C'est une fille qui est aussi amoureuse de Jordi mais avec qui Jordi n'a aucun problème pour montrer ses sentiments.

-Exactement

-Ça vous dérange si je vais la voir ?

-Non allez s'y »

Je toquai à la porte

« Hey, salut, ta mère est rentrée

-…

-Elle est bavarde. Il m'est arrivé un truc y'a pas longtemps. Je me suis battue mais tellement que j'ai fini au commissariat

Angie commençait à écouter ce que je disais

-Ce n'étais pas moi la victime à la base. Mon frère avait une copine. Et un jour, je l'ai croisée avec une autre fille. Pas mon frère, sa copine avait une copine. Et là je me suis énervée tellement que …

-Que quoi ?

-Je leur ai pété le nez

-Aux deux ?

-Oui

-Et du coup ton frère l'a su ?

-Oui, quand il a payé ma caution et qu'il a vu que sa copine et l'autre copine allaient porter plainte. Du coup, il leur a gentiment dit que la moindre des choses était de me laisser tranquille sinon il allait lui aussi s'énerver !

-Mais c'est super cool !

-Comme ça on dirait que c'est cool mais je te jure que j'ai eu super peur !

-Mais moi c'est différent !

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle me quitte hier soir pour rouler des pelles aujourd'hui à la connasse de Jenna !

-Mais elle t'a quitté, imagine si elle ne l'avait pas fait !

-Mais on ne fait pas ça !

-Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser donc elle a préféré arrêter avant de te tromper

-Ouai »

Je la laissai, elle était chamboulée.

Bette était assise, les yeux fermés sur le canapé.

« Je crois que je l'ai brusqué

-Non, vous avez été juste !

-Vous avez …

-Entendu ? Oui, je suis montée chercher une écharpe. Les deux nez ?

-Oui…

-Putain ! Vous avez un truc fascinant ! »

* * *

PDV Bette

Je pris mon après-midi. Angie n'avait pas mangé. J'appelai les renforts ! Shane arriva la première. Elle monta et redescendit rapidement :

« Elle est en train de peindre

-Vraiment ?!

-Je n'y connais rien en art mais c'est superbe

-Mais elle va bien ?

-Oui, mais c'est une artiste, elle est torturée

-Torturée ?

-Elle va bien Bette, arrête de tourner en rond »

Alice nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle monta et redescendit :

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Comment elle va ?

-ELLE VA BIEN BETTE ! cria Shane

-Oui, elle a le cœur brisé mais elle va bien !

Shane monta et redescendit avec Angie

« Les filles, on sort ! » lança Shane

La soirée prit une drôle de tournure et nous avons fini chez Shane. Angélica dormait sur le canapé et on a fini dans la piscine à fumer un joint.

Le lendemain, on est retourné toutes les quatre à notre spot. Alice commanda, comme à son habitude, un avocado toast et nous, un grand café !

Au loin, je revis la hippie.

« Putain maman, regarde y'a Valentine ! »

La hippie serrait Valentine dans ses bras. L'homme chic et le jeune homme étaient encore là.

« Oh putain de merde, sa mère c'est la hippie d'hier qui m'a raconté que sa fille s'éloignait d'elle !

-Maman !

-Attend Bette, c'est laquelle Valentine ? Et qui c'est ? demanda Alice

-Valentine, c'est la prof de français de Angie ! La brune, avec un carré et le haut jaune !

-Avec le tatouage dans le cou ?

-Oui

-Baissez la tête, elle se lève, chuchota Angie »

Je regardai discrètement, la hippie la suivit jusqu'au bar. Elle était simplement partie chercher un menu. La vieille repartit à table. Valentine resta un peu au bar.

« C'est son mec le brun ? recommença Shane

-Ou son frère ? dit Angie

-Elle n'est pas lesbienne ?! s'exclama Alice

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien ! Elle n'a pas de signe qui permet de le déterminer ! »

Shane se leva et marcha vers les toilettes. Valentine avait disparue. Et là je compris que Shane était parti chercher la réponse.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Qui est Valentine ?

Bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre

* * *

PDV Bette

Quelques minutes plus tard, Valentine sortit et s'assit auprès de sa famille. Shane nous rejoignit quelques secondes après.

« Alors ?

-Alors elle a un copain mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un vrai copain ou un ami qu'elle a présenté à ses parents comme son copain, nous expliqua Shane.

-Elle fait une Dana ?

-Une Dana ? s'interrogea Angie

-Notre amie Dana faisait croire aux naïfs qu'elle sortait avec son partenaire de tennis, ce qui était totalement faux. Tout ça pour ne pas entacher sa carrière et pour éviter de faire son coming-out à ses parents !

-Waouh !

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, commençais-je, c'est que sa mère a l'air d'être très ouverte ! Je pense avoir senti comme une odeur d'herbe quand je lui ai parlé ! Un peu dans le style de Lily Thomlins dans Grace and Frankie ! Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'elle est déjà sortie avec une femme !

-Bah moi je comprends Valentine ! Déjà qu'être soi-même c'est dur alors si ta mère n'a aucune gêne pour te rappeler qu'elle était honnête avec elle-même avant toi, c'est assez anxiogène, répondit Alice.

-Exactement, chuchota Angélica »

Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle ne m'avait jamais officiellement dit qu'elle aimait Jordi, Tina me l'avait dit pour que je surveille l'avancement de leur relation. D'un autre côté, je suis heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, la nouvelle génération n'est pas besoin de sortir du placard car notre génération est plus ouverte que la précédente (même si cela ne fonctionne pas à chaque fois).

Angie devait passer la journée avec moi. Elle avait été renvoyée temporairement, mais assez peu aux vues de la situation et après que le coup de fil que j'ai passé auprès de ce monsieur Griffin. Il m'avait conseillé d'envoyer Angie en thérapie ou bien de lui trouver une activité physique qui la défoulerai. Il m'avait également envoyé les devoirs qu'elle allait louper durant son exclusion. Valentine allait donc devoir l'aider pour l'intégralité de ses cours.

* * *

PDV Valentine :

Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler. Il y a quelques mois, j'y aurais vu un simple acte de bienveillance mais nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle voulait parler fiançailles et mariage. Il y a quelques mois, alors que je me douchais, Adam, mon colocataire a répondu à un de ses appels car je ne pouvais techniquement pas répondre. Elle lui a donc demandé ce qu'il faisait chez moi. Il lui a dit je cite « Je vis ici, avec Valentine »

Ma mère a tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait de mon petit copain. Elle était tellement heureuse que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, moi qui suis souvent introvertie et solitaire dans mon genre, que je ne l'ai pas contredit. Je ne comptais jamais leur présenter Adam. Cependant, il y a deux mois, elle et mon père ont décidé de quitter le Québec et de rejoindre L.A. Mon frère venait de se marier et ils se sont mis dans la tête que Adam était l'homme de ma vie.

Bref, depuis qu'ils ont rencontré Adam, ma mère me harcèle de messages et d'appels pour que l'on discute de mon avenir, de ce que je vais faire après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, de si je prends un travail ou si j'ai directement des enfants pour ne pas être obligée d'arrêter de travailler pour m'occuper d'eux.

Après maintes et maintes menaces, je décidais de bloquer son numéro, au moins pour la journée. Elle m'a fait une scène il y a deux jours au restaurant. Elle s'excuse. Elle me réinvite hier. Et elle recommence mais cette fois-ci sans lever le ton.

Après ma matinée de cours, je devais passer le reste de la journée avec Angélica. Bette voulait que l'on reste enfermer à travailler d'arrache-pied. Je lui ai donc proposé un programme plus adapté à un post-rupture/renvoie temporaire. Je l'ai donc emmené déjeuner sur la plage puis nous sommes allées dans un petit café français pour travailler tout en mangeant de très bonnes viennoiseries. Au bout de plusieurs heures de labeur, je vis qu'elle essayait de me parler. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations, ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle fit cela à plusieurs reprises.

« Angie ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que si tu as besoin de conseil d'une personne beaucoup plus stupide que toi, tu peux venir me voir ! A moins que tu veuilles uniquement te confier ! Je suis une tombe !

-Non ce n'est pas ça

-Et bien dis-moi tout ! Tu me trouves bizarre ? Je le savais !

-Est-ce que tu as un copain ?

-Non mais ça dépend qui me le demande

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité à tout le monde ?

-C'est compliqué

-C'est toujours plus ou moins compliqué !

-C'est vrai !

-Et bien vas-y

-Dernièrement, je me suis mal comprise avec ma mère et elle croit que mon colocataire est mon petit copain et qu'il veut se marier avec moi. Tu te souviens de mon frère, je t'ai parlé de lui ?

-Oui oui

-Il s'est marié il y a trois mois et demi avec sa petite copine. Ça s'est fait assez rapidement. C'était le coup de cœur entre eux. Ma mère a cru qu'il se passait la même chose avec Adam, mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible car Adam est asexuel et que les seules relations psychiques qu'il a sont avec des hommes afro-américains avec une légère touche hipster.

-Donc du coup, il fait semblant

-Au début, ça ne dérangeait pas car mes parents habitaient à Québec. Ma mère vient de Santa Fe et mon père de France. Ils se sont rencontrés pendant leurs études à Montréal et se sont installé à Québec. Depuis, je me suis installée ici et je compte bien y rester. Mon frère est à Seattle. Mes deux sœurs sont bien plus vieilles que moi, elles bougent beaucoup dans le monde. Mes parents sont donc venus vivre ici et ont rencontré Adam. Depuis c'est un désastre !

-Donc tu ne sors avec personne ?

-T'as tout compris ! Je viens d'avoir 23 ans et je fais croire à mes parents que je suis amoureuse, presque prête à me marier.

-Waouh !

-Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je me posais la question. Généralement, les gens parlent assez d'eux quand ils se présentent mais toi tu parles plus de ta famille que de toi. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais 23 ans. Et je ne sais pas quelles études tu fais !

-Je fais des études d'architecture.

-C'est cool ! Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire plus tard. J'aime beaucoup l'art mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'études pour être artiste !

-Mais ta mère elle n'a pas fait d'études ?

-Si mais elle s'est plus l'analyse et l'organisation de l'art et des expositions que la création pur et dur !

-Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en art mais si tu veux, je pourrais t'emmener faire un tour à l'université dans les différents pôles liés plus ou moins à l'art !

-Ma mère y a enseigné, c'est comme si ma place était réservée depuis qu'elle y a mis les pieds. L'ancienne directrice est une de ses amies.

-Et bien tu pourrais essayer d'y aller sans passe-droit, pour gouter à l'anonymat »

Je raccompagnai Angie à la fin de la journée. En repartant, je croisai Bette.

« Comment c'est passé cet après-midi ?

-On a appris à se connaitre !

-J'ai loupé beaucoup de choses ?

-Mon interrogatoire ! Je suis sûre que vous allez avoir un rapport complet de la situation à la seconde même où vous rentrerez à l'intérieur. Bonne soirée Madame Porter !

-Bonne soirée Valentine, et appelez-moi Bette ! »

En rentrant, je compris que j'avais vu juste.

Vous avez 3 nouveaux messages.

Bette Porter : « Vous vous êtes mise dans de beaux draps ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas, je vous dois bien ça ! Merci d'avoir parlé à Angie, elle n'avait pas autant parlé depuis pas mal de temps ! »

Angélica Porter-Kennard : « Je suis désolée mais j'ai raconté tes mésaventures à ma mère … C'était sympa cet après-midi ! J'espère que l'offre de visite tient toujours car ma mère Tina a trouvé que c'était une super idée. »

Tina Kennard : « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais je n'entends que des compliments sur vous ! »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, repris mon manteau, mes clefs de voitures et d'appartement. Je me garai devant le portail de mes parents, descendis et sonnai.

J'écoutai par la porte.

« Sabrina, va ouvrir, je suis en haut !

-Moi aussi je suis occupée Fabrice ! »

Finalement, les deux ouvrirent la porte.

« Il faut qu'on parle, que JE vous parle ! »

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura moins de blabla (je devais poser les bases de l'histoire de Valentine un minimum)

Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Fort en émotions et sentiments

Voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture!

* * *

PDV Bette

Angie ne m'avait pas parlé depuis l'incident avec Jodie. Je décidais de mettre le sujet sur la table durant le repas.

« Angie, tu as parlé à Maman T ?

-Oui, elle m'a téléphoné car le lycée l'a appelé.

-Et vous avez beaucoup discuté ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Non ça va aller

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien

-Angie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-RIEN

-ANGIE !

-Maman T me comprend parce que ça lui a déjà arrivé ! Toi non ! Toi tu comprends Jordi, pas moi ! »

Elle partit en furie à l'étage. Je compris qu'elle aurait abordée le sujet si elle aurait voulu. Elle m'a juste reparlé d'un sujet douloureux. Je débarrassai la table et me servit un verre de rhum. Mon téléphona sonna « Je peux passer ? ».

Je lui répondis aussitôt que la porte était encore ouverte.

La brune arriva.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

* * *

PDV Valentine

« J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je leur ai dit !

-Et j'imagine que leurs réactions n'étaient pas celles que vous attendiez ! me répondit Bette

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais mais ils n'ont pas très bien pris le fait qu'Adam ne soit pas mon petit copain alors que le mensonge est assez bien passé

-Je peux être indiscrète ?

-Dites-moi tout !

-Vous avez menti uniquement sur le fait d'avoir quelqu'un ou aussi sur le fait d'avoir eu un homme dans votre vie ?

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre avant de vous raconter tout !

Elle prit une bouteille de rhum déjà entamé, me servit un verre, me le tendit et dit :

« J'ai toute la nuit devant moi »

* * *

PDV Bette

Elle avait un petit quelque chose d'inédit qui me fascinait. Je n'arrivai pas à la cerner. Quand j'ai posé cette question, je m'attendais à une déclaration qui m'aiderait à dresser un portrait d'elle.

« Je pense que je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question.

-Vous êtes déjà sortie avec une femme ?

-Pas officiellement

-J'imagine oui, mais vous avez déjà eu des plan-cul sans pour autant le dire à vos parents ?!

-Oui …

-Eh bien voilà, c'est un début ! Et pour les hommes alors ?

-Pareil, jamais officiellement à mes parents, toujours sans les présenter

-Vous me dites que vous sortez avec homme et femme et qu'à aucun moment, vous n'avez présenté quelqu'un a vos parents hormis Adam

Elle acquiesça

-Je peux donc vous dire que ça ne vient pas de votre orientation sexuelle mais plutôt de l'engagement que ça annonce. Le fait qu'Adam soit un faux petit copain vous a surement conforté dans l'idée d'avoir à présenter une personne que vous aimez à vos parents !

Après un intense moment de silence, à regarder sa tasse de thé bouillant. Elle réentama la conversation

« Ou est Angélica ?

-Dans sa chambre, on s'est pris le bec pendant le diner

-A quel propos si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Je peux peut-être vous aider !

-Elle m'a fait des reproches fondés sur des choses que j'ai faite dans le passé et donc elle m'a fait remarquer que dans sa situation actuelle, je ne pouvais pas compatir.

-C'est à propos de la femme avec qui vous avez eu une liaison et dont le mari vous a pris pour cible durant votre campagne pour la mairie de L.A. ?

-Exactement ce reproche appliqué à cette situation

-Je pense que tout ce que Angie dit ces derniers temps est un mélange de chagrin d'amour, de trahison et d'adolescence.

-Merci Valentine mais je pense qu'Angie a vu juste. J'ai merdé ! Mais je veux être présente pour elle, comme une mère ! Et j'ai tellement merdé, qu'elle ne peut pas se confier. Je la comprends mais je me sens inutile ! »

* * *

PDV Valentine

Je vis Angie descendre l'escalier. Je laissai Bette poursuivre.

_-Elle m'a fait des reproches fondés sur des choses que j'ai faite dans le passé et donc elle m'a fait remarquer que dans sa situation actuelle, je ne pouvais pas compatir._

_-C'est à propos de la femme avec qui vous avez eu une liaison et dont le mari vous a pris pour cible durant votre campagne pour la mairie de L.A. ?_

_-Exactement ce reproche appliqué à cette situation_

_-Je pense que tout ce que Angie dit ces derniers temps est un mélange de chagrin d'amour, de trahison et d'adolescence._

_-Merci Valentine mais je pense qu'Angie a vu juste. J'ai merdé ! Mais je veux être présente pour elle, comme une mère ! Et j'ai tellement merdé, qu'elle ne peut pas se confier. Je la comprends mais je me sens inutile !_

Je regardai Angie. Elle pleurait. Elle s'avança discrètement et serra Bette dans ses bras.

« Je vais vous laisser

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous, je venais proposer un film de réconciliation ! Reste-le regarder avec nous ! lança Angie

-Il est trop tard pour un film !

-Je suis suspendue de cours, je reprends uniquement la semaine prochaine ! Est-ce qu'on peut en profiter ?

-Bon d'accord ! Valentine ?

-Ça marche ! »

On s'installa sur le divan, Angie se mit au milieu. Il me reste un flou souvenir du film. Je me réveillai lorsqu'il fit jour.

J'étais sous un plaid. Angie était à l'autre bout du divan. Je me levai et partis à la recherche de Bette. Elle avait laissé un mot.

« Désolé de vous laissez en plan comme ça, j'ai une journée plutôt chargée ! Bonne journée et courage pour les révisions ! »

Angie se leva peut de temps après moi. Quand je la vis, je faillis m'étouffer avec mon thé. Jusque-là, très sage, elle arriva avec un crop-top et un short qui laissait deviner la forme de ses fesses. Il est vrai que j'étais plus ou moins dans la même tenue. Elle se fit également un thé et s'assit à côté de moi. Aucune de nous deux ne parla. Je sentis le regard insistant d'Angie. Elle se releva, alla chercher du jus de fruit et me tendit la bouteille.

« Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui prof ?

-Pour l'instant, on n'est pas en état de travailler !

-Oui mais après ?

-On pourra aller faire un tour, et travailler dans un endroit plus agréable !

-Super, je m'habille et on peut y aller

-Attend, j'ai pas de fringues de rechange !

-Viens avec moi, je vais te prêter des trucs ! »

On monta, elle me donna un débardeur et un pantalon ample.

« Pour les sous-vêtements, choisis !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, moi je vais dans celle de ma mère »

* * *

PDV Angie

Quand Valentine sortit de la salle de bain, je remarquai que le débardeur laissé voir d'avantage son tatouage dans le cou puisqu'il se prolongeait dans le dos. Elle se tourna vers moi et dit :

« Bon, prend tes affaires, on bouge ! »

J'obéis, et la suivis dans la voiture. On se rendit au campus du département d'architecture. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le couloir alors elle me prit la main. On n'arrivait tellement pas à passer qu'elle me tira dans un recoin du couloir. On se retrouva littéralement coller tout du long de nos corps. Je me dégageai avant que ça soit gênant. Si j'étais restée, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle me reprit par la main et me fit faire le tour de toutes les salles.

« Fermes les yeux, j'ai une surprise, me dit Valentine »

On marcha assez longtemps.

« Vas-y ! »

J'ouvris les yeux, nous étions dans un studio d'art

« C'est le département d'art ?

-Oui

-C'est super lumineux, j'adore ! Merci beaucoup Val ! »

Je lui sautai dans les bras sans réfléchir. Mes mains étaient dans son dos nu. Elle mit sa main dans mes cheveux, les rassembla et se dégagea.

« Jordi avait de la chance, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et qui est fière de le dire au monde entier ! »

On est rentré après avoir étudier à la bibliothèque de l'université. J'ai demandé à aller au Dana's. Valentine me déposa après avoir demandé l'autorisation à ma mère.

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas entrer ?

-Une prochaine fois Angie, profite bien de tes tantes ! »

Je rentrai, Oncle Shane était avec Alice et Quiara.

« Shane, il faut que je te parle !

-Excusez moi ma demoiselle, vous êtes trop jeune pour être ici !

-J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler Shane !

-D'accord, on va dans mon bureau »

Je la suivis dans son bureau et fermai la porte.

« Vas-y mon petit, explique à Oncle Shane tous les problèmes que tu as !

-Est-ce que je peux déjà être attirer par quelqu'un alors que j'ai le cœur brisé ? »

* * *

A bientot pour la suite ...


	5. Drôle de mères

Hey! voici le prochain chapitre ! bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Bette

Je venais de rentrer à la maison, Angie allait passer le début de la soirée avec Shane. J'allais pouvoir me détendre tranquillement pdt quelques heures. Je montais allumer l'eau pour prendre un bain. Je redescendis me servir un verre après avoir enlevé mes vêtements et enfiler un peignoir par-dessus mes sous-vêtements. Lorsque j'étais dans la cuisine, la porte s'ouvrit :

« Angie ?! »

Les pas se rapprochèrent de moi :

« Bonsoir Bette, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, je viens ramener les fringues qu'Angie m'a prêtée ce matin !

Valentine apparut sur le pas de la porte

-Oh désolé, je vous ai interrompu !

-Ce n'est rien »

Je me penchai en avant. Je vis du coin de l'œil, que son regard se déporta vers mon décolletée.

« Un verre ?

-Non je vais y aller, merci quand même. Profitez de votre soirée ! Je vais juste remonter les fringues dans la chambre d'Angie.

-Je vous suis »

Elle partit devant moi ! Elle devait sortir ce soir. Elle avait troqué son style d'artiste pour une jupe en cuir jaune, des cuissardes et un dos nu. Son tatouage était visible en entier. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Angie et sortit rapidement, tellement qu'elle me fit tomber dans le couloir.

« Fuck, pardon Bette, je suis désolée »

Elle me tendit la main, et m'aida à me relever. Mon peignoir s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle resta bloquer sur mes seins avant qu'elle ne ferme mon peignoir.

* * *

PDV Valentine

Elle était belle. Je lâchai son peignoir. Elle le rouvrit et me regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je mis ma main dans son dos et fis tomber le peignoir. Elle tenta de me déshabiller. Je le repoussai et retirai son soutien-gorge puis j'embrassai son cou tout en descendant jusqu'à ses tétons. Elle réitéra sa tentative en me tirant dans sa chambre. Encore loupé, je la repoussai contre le mur et fermai la porte. Alors qu'elle commençait à se contorsionner de plaisir, je descendis jusqu'à son nombril. Elle s'accroupit avant que j'entame son clitoris. Elle tenta de m'embrasser mais je mordillai sa lèvre. Après plusieurs essaies, elle y parvint. Elle me poussa sur le tapis et se mit à cheval sur moi

« J'ai un faible pour les cuissardes » me chuchota-t-elle

Elle retira ma jupe et mit ses doigts en moi et commença des vas et viens. Je la fis basculer et pris sa place au-dessus. Je retirai la dernière pièce de tissus et descendis jusqu'à son entrejambe. Ma langue venait caresser la tête de son clitoris. Elle atteignit l'orgasme assez rapidement et me rendit la pareille.

* * *

PDV Bette

Je me reveillai au coté de la jeune brune. Je commençai à parcourir avec mon doigt son tattouage alors que j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir. Je me levai et ouvris légèrment la porte pour voir ce qui sa passait. Je reconnus Angie. Elle était accompagnée d'une belle blonde. J'allais intervenir mais elles commencèrent à coucher ensemble devant mes yeux. Je refermai rapidement mais discrètement la porte. Malheureusement, je ne pus rien faire contre le bruit. J'envoyai alors un message à Tina pour la prévenir.

« Angie est actuellement en train de faire jouir une fille taillée mannequin, blonde, ultra sexy »

Elle me répondit quelques minutes après « Mets des bouchons d'oreilles ) » « On en parlera toutes les trois quand je viendrais, je n'ai pas encore la date »

Valentine se réveilla à cause des bruits.

« C'est Angie qui fait ce bruit ?

-Pas elle directement, plutôt la blonde qui a les jambes écartées »

Elle rigola

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

-La situation est assez marrante

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce matin, elle m'a fait des avances et elle se retrouve avec le clito d'une autre dans la bouche. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y a quelques minutes, tu avais le mien !

-Et bien c'est plutôt gênant, pas drôle ! »

Elle se mit a cheval sur moi. « On va voir qui est la plus bruyante ! » Elle mit sa main entre mes cuisses. Je lui attrapai le poignet et l'immobilisai.

« Tu devrais plutôt rentrer chez toi, c'était sympa mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, surtout si Angie tient aussi à toi »

Elle retira sa main et m'embrassa langoureusement, se rhabilla et sortit discrètement. Je la suivis après avoir enfilé mon peignoir et mis mes bouchons dans ma poche ainsi que mon téléphone.

Elle m'attendait à la porte :

« Merci pour le vin » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit.

* * *

PDV Valentine

En montant dans la voiture, j'aperçus des silhouettes dans la chambre d'Angie. J'avoue que cette soirée m'a un peu troublée. Honnêtement, je pensais que si je couchais avec une Porter, ça aurait été la fille et non la mère. Ce fut une agréable surprise.

En rentrant dans mon appartement, je trouvai ma mère sur le canapé. Elle se réveilla quand je fermai la porte :

« Val ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien maman, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-On n'a pas discuté depuis l'autre soir.

-Et tu entres chez moi, sans permission !

-Tu as bloqué mon numéro Valentine !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Elle se mit à reparler la première.

« Tu as menti car tu es lesbienne ?

-Non ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Mais tu l'es ?

-Je n'en sais rien maman.

-Dis-moi pourquoi alors.

-C'est beaucoup de pression de passer avec Juliette, Elsa et Billy. Ils ont tous quelqu'un, une famille, une maison, un job et moi je n'ai rien.

-Tu es trop jeune pour être sûre de ce que tu es !

-Je suis trop dans les vappes pour discuter de choses sérieuses, on peut en reparler un autre jour.

Elle me regarda, se rapprocha et prit mon visage dans ses mains

« Tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Vu que tu es fatiguée, c'est forcément une femme.

-Oh mais arrête de m'analyser ! Et oui et oui ! Viens, on va dormir.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Sois pas ridicule, viens te coucher avec moi. »

Je lui lançai un pyjama et m'allongeai. Elle me rejoignit et se blotit contre moi.

Elle murmura :

« Je pense que tu es spéciale et que tu ne peux pas te comparer avec tes sœurs et ton frère car tu es unique, tu es mon bébé.

Je me tournai vers elle.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'ils sont chiants à mourir et que je suis la seule qui soit légèrement différente.

-Non, vous êtes tous différents ! Juliette est mariée avec un afro-américain, Elsa a un mari qui a quasiment deux fois son age, et ton frère est un homme sensible qui a choisi de se battre contre la dépression et est enfin heureux.

-Alors en quoi je suis différente !

-Tu es plus forte, plus déterminée et moins tendue qu'eux.

-Si tu le dis, bonne nuit maman »

* * *

PDV Bette

J'étais dans le canapé quand Angie et la blonde descendirent. Elles ne m'avaient pas vu. Je retirai un bouchon pour écouter.

« J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir d'ici peu, tu sais vraiment comment y prendre pour une débutante »

La blonde embrassa langoureusement Angie avant de sortir.

« Elle est canon.

Angie sursauta.

-Putain maman ! Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-J'habite ici.

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire !

-Je suis là depuis hier après-midi. Je suis montée me coucher vers 23h, je suis redescendue ici vers 4h, quand tu es rentrée. Avant que tu ne demandes, oui j'ai entendu et non je n'ai rien vu. Et j'ai légèrement paniquée et j'ai envoyé un message à maman T.

-Ok

-C'est tout ?

-J'ai pas très envie de discuter de ça. Avec mes mères.

-En tout cas je suis d'accord avec elle, tu sais bien y faire, je te le confirme !

-Mamaaaaannn ! »

* * *

Tadam! Qu'en avez vous pensez? Quel avenir pour les relations entre Bette et Valentine?


End file.
